


Jacksepticeye Egos - Short Stories

by proxxima



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, No Smut, One Shot, Sean McLoughlin Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proxxima/pseuds/proxxima
Summary: Some short stories about the Jacksepticeye Egos - their lives, struggles and fights. No shipping or smut.





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story! hope you´ll enjoy :)

“Sir, the stage is ready. Your performance begins in thirty minutes.”  
“Thank you.”  
The assistant only nodded and left the room. Marvin turned back to his mirror. Thirty minutes left for him to prepare for the show. The magician picked up an eyeliner and carefully started to put it on.  
He preferred doing his make-up himself. In all those years he´s had several make-up artists. However, neither of them was good enough. At least according to Marvin.  
If you want something to be good, you have to do it yourself, as he always said. Even his assistant got a detailed list of things he wanted to be done. Every little thing must be in place, all pieces have to fit perfectly.  
Marvin put the eyeliner down and admired his work in the mirror. The right eye was now traced with a flawless black line. All of the years of doing his own make-up have paid off. He smiled and began to draw his other eye.  
Funny, how everything he was able to do now he had to learn on his own. Make-up. Magic.  
Magic tricks. Marvin chuckled. His mother never believed he could actually learn a simple card trick, let alone make a living out of it.  
Do something useful. You aren´t able to get out of the bed in the morning without fucking something up. You will never be good at this. It´s as stupid as you.  
He looked at the reflection of the room in the mirror. Expensive carpets. Historical paintings. Velvet pillows on a sofa. And this was only his small room in the theatre where he had a show that night. Stupid tricks indeed.  
Marvin hasn´t seen her since he made enough money to get his own apartment. He didn´t have much back then but at least he could practice in peace. She never tried to contact him and he did the same. Sometimes he wondered whether she was still alive. Whether she knew how successful he was. Whether she regretted shaming him for the only thing that ever made him happy.  
And whether he did the right decision to never speak with her again.  
But there was no time to think about such things. Not now. Not tonight.  
The magician finished his work. The dark lines around his eyes were in perfect contrast with his ocean blue eyes. Just as intended.  
Marvin the Magnificent put on his mask and left the room.


	2. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly you succeed... but what happens if you fail?

Scheiße…  
The device monitoring the heartbeat was beeping more and more irregularly.  
No… Not another one…  
The German doctor was shouting at the nurses at his side. They were already doing their best and he knew it. The whole team was desperately trying to save the patient.  
It was worthless.  
He didn´t even know what he was telling them to do. Just do something. Save him. Save. Him.  
Nothing they were doing was helping. The doctor knew it. He was looking at the pale face of the man lying in front of him, listening to his last heartbeats.  
The beeping turned into a monotone sound.  
He… failed. Yet another one.  
\---  
3 am.  
Schneep was walking aimlessly in his small apartment.  
He came home late in the evening. The surgery took longer than he expected. he wanted to get some rest but couldn´t.  
Another one. Another life wasted. And it was all his fault.  
Schneep struggled to keep his eyes open. He knew what he´d see if he closed them.  
A pale face of a young man who could have lived if he didn´t fail.  
The doctor didn´t even realise that tears were making their way down his cheeks.  
It should have been him. The dead one should be him.  
Death would be better than this.  
Schneep couldn´t walk anymore. The exhaustion was winning over him and forced him to lie down on his bed eventually.  
As he was falling asleep, the monotone sound of the man´s last heartbeat was still echoing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the best but I wanted to post it! thank you for reading :)


	3. Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenting brings some unexpected situations into the life. And who knows better than Chase Brody?

"Dad?"

Chase woke up to a quiet voice of a girl. He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedtime table. 2 am.

"Ava? What are you doing here?" Chase said, still half-asleep.

His daughter sobbed. Chase sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Ava was standing on the side of his bed, in her pyjamas, holding a teddy bear in her hand. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Chase asked immediately and hugged her.

"I'm scared," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Of what?"

"The rain."

Chase stroked her hair. There was a storm outside, he knew that, but he liked storms. He always slept well with the thunder rumbling outside.

"It's just nature," he said and turned on the lamp beside his alarm clock. In its weak light he could see Ava's eyes were red from crying. For how long has she been awake...?

Ava sobbed again. Chase grabbed a packet of tissues from the bedside table and wiped her tears.

"It's okay," he said, "there is nothing to be afraid of."

A lightning struck and illuminated the entire room for a split second. A moment later a thunder followed. Raindrops were hitting the roof of the house and the sounds were creating a chaotic symphony.

Ava hugged Chase tightly and hid her face his chest.

"Shh, it's alright, it's alright..." Chase picked her up and sat down on his knee.

What to do? How to calm her down?

"It's not actually rain hitting the roof, you know that?" Chase said as if it was obvious.

She looked at him. "What is it then?"

"Horses," he said with confidence, "a herd of horses making their way across our rooftop."

"But how did they get there?" Ava asked, frowning. She was no longer crying and that was a win for Chase.

"Uhh... they are magical."

Her eyes brightened instantly. "Like unicorns?"

"Kinda," Chase nodded.

"I love unicorns!" Ava said.

Chase laughed and stroked her hair. "I know that."

"And what about the thunder and lightning?" she frowned again.

"Well," Chase scratched his head. Think, think, think-

"The thunder is their neighing. They're magic so it's like really loud. And not many people actually know this but some of them have riders. And it's really dark outside so they have to use some flashlights to see where they're going. That's the lightning."

"Woow," Ava turned her head to the window. "Can I see them?"

"Unfortunately no, they don't like being seen."

"But they are so loud!"

"Uh, well, magic can't solve every problem," Chase kept trying his best.

"Are there any stories about them?" the girl asked.

"I don't know any, sorry."

Ava's excited expression turned into a disappointed frown and Chase's heart broke a little.

"I will look for some tomorrow," he promised.

The happy smile returned and she hugged him tighly. "Thank you! I like storms now!"

Chase felt warm on the inside again. "But it's time to sleep now. Wanna stay here with me?"

"Yes!" She jumped onto the bed behind him and hugged her teddy bear. Chase turned off the lamp and lay down next to her. Then he covered them both with the blanket.

"Good night, my magic girl," Chase pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, dad! And good night, magic horses and riders outside!"

In the dark, listening to the hooves of the horses above him, Chase smiled. His little girl. His little treasure.

"I love you, dad," she whispered, half-asleep.

"I love you too," Chase said, "I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy one! Hope you enjoyed. Also, if there's some incorrect grammar, please let me know!


	4. Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jameson finds himself lost in time, completely alone... or is it so?

Jameson ran out on the street.  
Nothing looked the same as he remembered it. Metal vehicles with people in it were moving around, everyone dressed in some strange clothes. Large buildings towering above him.  
JJ wanted to scream - but he couldn't. He was mute.  
Some people were looking at him as if he was crazy. They were probably right...  
Was this a dream? Some kind of halluciantion?  
Where am I? Where am I? When am I?  
He was looking around, completely lost. Left with no option to ask anyone.  
A group of children was passing by. Some of them were pointing at him and laughing. No. They don't understand anything-  
Jameson had sensed the tears before they started to roll down his cheeks. He fell down to his knees, covering his head. The children's laughter was still echoing in his head when-  
"It's okay." Someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Come back inside."  
JJ obeyed the stranger's suggestion without hesitating. They entered the dark hallway in the house. Jameson went first, not able to see the stranger's face.  
"That's right... I know what it's like." The stranger took his hand from behind.  
"Not having a place in this world..." JJ felt a thin string wrapping around the hand the person held. He turned around but there was no one behind him. One glance at the hand... there was no string.  
"Being confused..." Another invisible string on his other hand.  
"Being mocked..." The voice was full of cold bitterness.  
"But now... you don't have to fear anything anymore..." The strings were now surrounding his whole body, tightening slowly.  
Jameson was twitching, a desperate try to get free.  
"Now..."  
The web was tighter and tighter. JJ's vision was slowly fading. He was taking short, quick breaths, his throat wrapped by strings. Jameson couldn't see anything but darkness.  
The strings stopped. Darkness, silence. Then, someone pulled one of them. JJ's mind was screaming to stop it but despite his attempts, his body moved.  
"... you are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Request are welcome, just let me know!


	5. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine being trapped in your own mind?

Darkness.  
He woke up but there was only darkness.  
He couldn't see anything else. He couldn't open his eyes.  
What's happening!?  
He wanted to move but his body didn't obey.  
He wanted to scream but he couldn't open his mouth.  
Am I... Am I dead?!  
Then he felt it. His body was lying on something soft. But the darkness remained, surrounding him like a thick curtain.  
A coffin...- his first thought.  
His hearing returned. In his head was now echoing soft, regular beeping.  
Where the fuck am I?  
He waited to sense anything else but nothing happened.  
At least it´s not a coffin…  
The beeping was becoming more and more annoying with each passing moment. Suddenly he heard more. He was doing his best to recognise the sounds. Anything, anything to tell him where he is or what happened…  
The last thing he remembered... he didn't want to think about it.  
VOICES!! he realised at last. Someone was talking...  
A door opened.  
"...like I said, it's not getting any better or worse. It's just... as if he was sleeping and we can't wake him up." The voice was talking in a thick German accent.  
There was a minute of silence with only steps echoing in the room.  
"I will leave you for a moment here... don't break anything." The first voice warned.  
A sigh. "Don't worry. Thanks, doc."  
The door closed and the room was silent again.  
"Hi, Jack," the second voice said at last, shaking, "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I had to look after my kids... Stacy had no one to take care of them so she had no choice but to call me..."  
A soft chuckle. "They are growing up fast. Last time I mentioned that Luke got into that football club and guess what? They won their first match last week! I… I wish you could see it…”  
Chase...  
CHASE, CAN YOU HEAR ME? he tried to scream but the words only ended up in his head.  
Chase was quiet for a while and Jack started to wonder whether he left. Then he heard a sob.  
No... Chase, no, don't cry...  
"Jack, I'm so sorry," he was breathing heavily as if trying to fight the tears. "You need to wake up, Jack... please... Henrik is doing his best. He won't admit it but-," a loud sob interrupted him," but he's desperate. He's doing everything he can but nothing is helping..." The sobs changed into crying.  
Chase, no... I'm here, with you... please, please, don't cry... it will be okay...  
A hand squeezed his own. In that moment Jack would give anything to be able to squeeze it back.  
"Jack, please... you won't wake up, will you..."  
The hand pulled back, leaving only a trace of warmth.  
I will, Chase...  
Chase sobbed again.  
Why can't you hear me...  
"I will visit you soon again," Chase said.  
No, NO, Chase, don't leave me here- I AM HERE, I CAN HEAR YOU!!  
Jack wanted to scream but Chase's footsteps were further and further.  
PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!!  
The door opened.  
Come back, please...  
It closed.  
Stay...


	6. Later That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failure can be devastating, even for a hero.

“…most of the people got to safety. However, four were shot from which one is in critical condition and is being operated on right now. This is the third bank robbery this month done by an unknown gang. The police fear the next attack might happen anytime but have no further information of the identities of the members or how to prevent it as all of the previous attempts fell short. Even the city’s hero, Jackieboy Man, failed to stop today’s attack and so the streak continues-”

Jackie turned off the TV.

For a long time, he sat on the couch in his apartment in complete silence.

It was late at night already, almost morning. He spent most of the night out in the town, trying to stop the robbery. And, as the reporter in the TV said, he failed. Miserably.

Jackie sighed.

Four. Four people got shot. One undergoing a surgery right now when he, the person supposed to protect them all, just sat and watched.

He stood up and walked around a bit.

Yeah, the most of them managed to get away. Good. Fuck, that was a miracle.

However, the little “but” just didn’t want to leave his mind.

_But you could have saved them all._

_But never ever have there been four people hurt so badly._

_But they would be fine if you did better._

No. Stop. That was the best he could do.

Or was it?

Jackie came to the window. A large city lay in front of him. Hundreds of buildings, each with dozens of little lit windows. In each window - a person. Thousands and thousands of people. Thousands and thousands of lives which might depend on him and him only one day.

And he was just not good enough.


	7. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s late at night and Henrik isn´t in the best mood. An argument with a friend certainly isn´t going to make things any better.

Henrik glanced at the clock. 1 AM. And a lot of work still needs to be done…  
He came out of his office and silently went downstairs, paying attention to every step. The last thing he wanted was waking up any of his brothers.  
The kitchen was empty. Henrik went to the coffee machine and turned it on. A few minutes later he was sitting at the table, sipping on his black coffee. Then he would get back to work…  
“What are you doing here, Henrik?”  
Henrik turned around immediately. Jackie was standing in the doorway. His hair was a mess and he was still in his pyjamas.  
Henrik frowned. “That’s none of your concern.”  
“Is that coffee?” Jackie came closer to see. “Are you crazy?”  
“I need to get things done-”  
“You haven’t slept yesterday, like, at all. You have to get some sleep.”  
Henrik was more and more annoyed with every second. “There are more important things than sleep. Not that you’d understand, of course.”  
“Oh, I understand very well, don’t worry,” Jackie crossed his arms, “but you can’t just ignore your own health.”  
“Work needs to be done. And that’s a fact. Get out of here.”  
“I won’t until you’ll go to sleep.”  
Henrik stood up. “I don’t fucking care what you think, leave me alone!”  
Jackie grabbed the cup of coffee from the table and a second later it hit the wall above the sink. The cup shattered and coffee spilled all over the wall and sink.  
“Get the fuck out of here, you motherfucker!” Henrik was yelling now.  
“Well, sorry that I care,” Jackie shrugged and left.  
Henrik stayed alone in the kitchen. He ignored the mess around him and made a new coffee instead.


	8. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik is visibly troubled and it tears Jackie´s heart apart.

Jackie peeked into the living room. A quick look around told him what he already knew.

Henrik was there, as every night since he returned from the hospital. He was curled up on the couch, staring at the wall. But Jackie knew he was lost in his thoughts.

"Hi, Henrik," Jackie came into the room with a bright smile. Anything to make his brother feel better.

"Leave."

Jackie's smile was gone. "I want to help you."

"Leave."

He sighed and sat down next to his brother. Henrik was ignoring him, still looking at the wall.

Jackie didn't recognise him. Henrik looked like a poor copy of his former self. His skin was pale, eyes empty, like the life left him that night, when it all happened.

"I want to help you," Jackie said, "we all do. Just let us."

"You can't help me," Henrik replied quietly, "just leave me alone. I can deal with my problems myself." There was no anger in his voice, just calm, simple command.

"No, you can't," Jackie argued. "Look, it's been months... You still refuse to tell us what happened and we see it consumes you."

Henrik just stared at the wall.

Jackie sighed. "I can't just sit and watch you fade in front of my eyes..."

His brother said nothing. Jackie didn't expect him to. It's been like this since Henrik returned from the hospital.

Jackie still remembered when he had found him in that old building site. Several stab wounds. A pool of blood. A line across his neck.

In that moment Jackie had thought he had lost him forever.

But he was here after all. He made it out. And whatever had happened was still affecting him. He hasn't talked and barely ate. All of them could only watch.

They tried to make him go to a therapist but he never listened. He refused to accept any help.

"It was him," Henrik whispered suddenly. "He did it."

Jackie looked at his brother. He knew who he was talking about without mentioning the name. This wasn't a new information as they guessed it already but to hear Henrik say it was more than he dared to hope for.

Henrik's eyes were glassy. "He took me there... and he kept asking me. Who is your Master? I said I didn't have one... and then- and then-" Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Shiver came down Jackie's spine. If only he had arrived a little sooner...

He wrapped his arms around Henrik. "You don't have to talk about it."

For a long time, they were sitting there. Henrik was crying silently into Jackie's shoulder, who was stroking his head.

"I'm scared to close my eyes," Henrik whispered, "I fear that- that he might be here again. In the dark. Is that stupid?"

Jackie's heart froze. His brother barely slept and even when he did, he kept the lights on. Now he knew why.

"No, of course not. You've been through a lot. And I mean a lot. It's normal that it affects you."

Henrik sobbed and Jackie continued. "Marvin can make some special lights for you if you want."

"That would be nice..."

"Just- just talk to us, Henrik. We need to know." Jackie didn't even realise that his own eyes were now full of tears. "Please. We will do anything to help you."

Henrik only sobbed.

"It will be alright... it is alright. He's not here. If he was, I would kick his ass for what he did to you."

After a long time, a smile appeared on Henrik's tear-stained face. It wasn't a true smile of joy. But it was something. Something that warmed Jackie's heart.

He would do anything for that smile.


	9. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Egos on a road trip... what could go wrong?

JJ was sitting in the car already when Chase and Jackie got in, their hands full of food.  
“Fuck yeah!” Chase opened a packet of crisps and started shoving them into his mouth. Jackie followed his example.  
“Okay, are we ready to go?” Henrik asked from the driver’s seat, annoyed.  
“Ya,” Jackie nodded, his mouth still full of food.  
“Finally,” Henrik sighed and started the car.  
They had spent the last half an hour on the patrol station. What was supposed to be only a short stop for patrol had turned into a long pause. When Henrik had announced they have enough patrol to continue, Marvin had disappeared to the toilet and hadn’t returned for nearly twenty minutes. When asked why, he had avoided the answer with simple “none of your business”. Henrik was annoyed by this even now, but couldn’t do anything.  
Jackie and Chase, bored as ever, had gone on a food shopping spree for exactly thirteen minutes. Before Marvin showed up again, JJ and Henrik had stayed alone in the car. JJ hadn’t particularly care, as he had been playing on games on Chase’s phone the entire time.  
Now, when they finally,  _finally_ , left the damned patrol station, Henrik felt much better. Although now, he had to deal with loud chewing coming from the back seats.


	10. Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and his little daughter watch a football match.

"YEAAH, GOAL! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, YOU FUCKING SONS OF BITCHES!!"

Chase was standing in front of the TV, watching a game of football just a little too enthusiastically.

"Dad?" His little daughter appeared in the doorway. "Why are you yelling at the TV?"

The wave of emotions was gone.

"Uhh-" Chase sat down back on the couch. "Well, I want my favourite team to win."

She jumped onto the couch next to him. "But they can't hear you."

"Well..."

"Ohh!" Her eyes lit up with an idea. "I know! I know! You're yelling because if you're loud enough, they'll hear you!"

"I think they're too far away for that," Chase chuckled.

His daughter frowned. "Then why?"

"I just like sports very much," Chase said and stroked her hair.

"I like cartoons too and I don't yell," she objected.

"Dammit, uh, I mean, darn it, Ava, you should be a lawyer," Chase smiled nervously and continued watching the football match, hoping Ava would leave. There was no time to discuss screaming at the TV right now.

But she just kept sitting next to him, watching as well. Chase didn't mind as long as she stayed quiet.

The match was going pretty well, his team leading. And then...

"FOUL!!" Chase jumped from his seat. "YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!!"

"Dad, what is a motherfucker?"

"Fu- Ava, you will NOT use such a word again!"

"Why?" She looked at him, confused.

"It's not a nice word."

"Then why are you using it?"

"Okay, that is enough," Chase frowned, "it's late. Go to sleep. Now."

"Will you read a fairy tale for me?"

Chase was silent. The match was nowhere near end...

He sighed and turned off the TV. "Okay, I will."

"Yay!!" She jumped off the couch and ran to her room.

Chase followed her and couldn't help but smile.


	11. Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> child!Marvin in school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little drabble for the magician´s birthday!

"Marvin, pay attention!"  
Marvin looked up from his book. The teacher and the whole class were staring at him.  
He only nodded silently, what was enough for her to return to her explanations.  
When he would grow up, he would never be like her. She was so bitter... Like someone not satisfied with their life. Like someone who felt like a failure and wanted the others to feel that way as well.  
Yeah, the little Marvin was thinking about it a lot.  
The classes were always boring for him. Every day he wanted to be home soon, so he could practice some tricks.  
One day he would become a magician. He was sure of it.  
He looked back into the book. There was a picture of a white cat next to the text. Out of pure boredom, Marvin had drawn the four symbols of the card suits on its forehead - a spade, a heart, a club and a diamond - and the teacher had noticed him. He didn't really care though and continued by colouring the ears green.  
He knew what he wanted to be in his life and he sure as hell didn't need the approval from this particular teacher to dream.


	12. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ spends the evening in his garden...

Roses. Majestic flowers, fairly proud of their beauty. The royalty shining on them...

JJ could never stop admiring his small garden full of roses. He loved everything about it, from getting all dirty while talking care of his flowers to peaceful walks in evening sunlight like this one.

The walks have always been his favourite. Just him and the garden of roses of all the colours.

The diversity was one of the best things about them. Every rose was different. Maybe in shape. Maybe in colour. But one thing had all of them the same - their silence.

Roses couldn't speak, just like him. They just sat there in silence, watching the world around them.

But it didn't make them any less expressive. They were able to talk, just in their own language. Just like he did.

And in his garden, he never felt silent.


	13. Height Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Marvin always find something to argue about…

“I’m taller than you!”

“No, Jackie, you’re _not_.”

“Awww, are we jealous?”

“No, and you kno-”

“God fucking dammit guys it’s 8 AM and you’re already arguing about some shit,” Chase interrupted the argument from his spot at the table. He seemed to be highly annoyed, holding his first cup of morning coffee in one hand and scrolling apps on his phone in other.

“I would love this stupid conversation to end but, as it seems, Jackie’s two braincells fail to understand the simple fact that I am taller than him,” Marvin argued. The magician was leaning on the cupboard and drinking his tea. His face was blank but it was obvious from the tone of his voice that he was irritated.

“If _you_ had more than two braincells, my dear brother, you would clearly see the difference,” Jackie’s sarcastic remarks were made in the pauses of him eating his cereal at the table next to Chase.

“I do see the difference - I am taller,” Marvin grinned and sipped from his cup, satisfied with his comeback.

Chase rolled his eyes but continued scrolling.

“If you’re so sure,” Jackie said with his mouth still full and pointed his spoon at Marvin, “then why don’t we get the measuring tape, huh?”

The magician put down his tea onto the cupboard. “What a great idea.”

Chase turned off his phone and covered his face. “Guys. Can you fucking NOT?”

Jackie has already left the room in his search for the measuring tape.

Meanwhile both Chase and Marvin finished their drinks. Jackie returned, holding the measuring tape victoriously in the air and grinning.

“Let’s find out the truth,” he said and handed Chase the measuring tape. “We need your assistance, brother.”

“Fuck you and your stupid arguments guys honestly,” Chase sighed but took it.

Jackie and Marvin stood with their backs against each other, waiting for the results.

“Marv’s taller,” Chase said simply and returned the tape to Jackie.

“What?” he glanced at the grinning magician. “He cheated. Some levitation spell and shit.”

“You’re accusing me?”

“You’re a fucking trickster, we all know that,” Jackie said confidently, “let’s measure again.”

“God, don’t make me stand up again,” Chase closed his eyes in frustration.

“Chase, dude, please…”

“Okay fine,” Chase took the measuring tape again. “Jackie’s taller this time.”

“HA, I FUCKING TOLD YOU HE’S BEEN CHEATING-”

“Calm the fuck down Sherlock,” Marvin chimed in, “I may have used a certain spell _but_ just to make up for your sneakers.”

“What’s wrong with them?” Jackie frowned.

“They make you, like, five centimetres taller,” Marvin crossed his arms.

“Well then, I can take them off if that’s what you want…”

“Guess what, I fucking DO! Justice!”

“Ah shit, here we go again,” Chase mumbled to himself as he took the measuring tape once again. In the meantime, Jackie took off his shoes and stood next to Marvin again.

“I fucking hate both of you,” Chase said, “you’re the same height.”

Jackie and Marvin exchanged surprised glances. Chase returned to his seat at the table.

“You might be the same height, but at least I’m smarter-”

“You and smart? Please, what’s next? You and good-looking?”

Chase stood up. “Fuck you and fuck this. It’s too early. Fuck everything. I’m out.”


	14. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase refuses to let go of the part of his life he should have long forgotten.

Chase entered the park. Fog was slowly moving among the colourful leaves of the bushes and trees. No one in sight. Who would want to come to the park in such a weather anyway...  
But Chase just sighed and kept going. The small path made out of gravel was leading him among the autumn trees, inviting him to discover the secrets hidden in the fog.  
A weak streetlight on the side of the path illuminated a small bench. It was old and seemed forgotten over the time but Chase remembered it very well. He sat down onto the old wood and rested for a while.  
They used to go here all the time. It was their place, their secret among the trees.  
It was here. Their first kiss. His confession... And then, years later, they kept returning here with their children to play. Back then, when everything was fine...  
Chase glanced at the bench. After their first kiss, he had carved a little heart into the wood. In the heart had been the letters S + C. Stacy and Chase.  
He missed her. He missed her so much. Her laughter when their kids did something ridiculous. The way she looked at him after he said a joke that wasn't funny at all. The joy when he bought her flowers...  
Why did she leave him? What had he done? If he could turn back time... he would. He would do anything to just hold her hand one more time...  
The heart he had carved all those years ago was still there. Chase traced the lines in the wood.  
The letter S was gone.  
Instead of it there was only a hole left. As if someone was violently trying to get rid of it. A piece of past someone didn't want to remember anymore.


	15. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Egos rented an apartment for their holiday. However, after arriving they find out something isn´t as it should be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is lmao

"Finally," Henrik sighed when he entered the apartment, followed closely by the rest of the Egos.  
After driving for a whole day, they finally arrived to the apartment they had rented. They would stay in the city for some time and a hotel would be more expensive.  
"I need some sleep," Marvin said and the others nodded. Nobody really wanted to talk after the long journey.  
"Okay, we have two rooms and the living room. JJ said he would be sleeping in the living room, right?" Henrik asked and JJ nodded, already sitting on his couch.  
"And we just have to share the rooms... there should be two beds in each..." Henrik continued, saying to no one in particular.  
JJ was looking for something in his suitcase. Chase had gone to the bathroom and Marvin was admiring some paintings on the wall while Jackie went to one of the bedrooms.  
"Uhm, guys?" Jackie's voice echoed from one of the rooms.  
"What?" Henrik asked, a bit annoyed.  
"There's only one bed here..."  
Marvin started laughing loudly when he entered the room. Henrik peeked in. Jackie was right. Instead of two separate ones there was one double bed. Great.  
Chase came in. "What's so fun- oh fuck..."  
"Some of us will have to share," Henrik said. "No big deal."  
"Is there a double bed in the second room too?" Jackie asked.  
"No," Marvin shook his head, "I've checked."  
"It's crystal clear then," Chase said seriously. "We have to settle this matter..."  
"How?" Jackie asked.  
"Rock paper scissors," Chase said with a sinister expression.  
"Oh, God," Marvin laughed. "You can't be serious..."  
"Shut up everyone," Henrik silenced them, " what else do you wanna do? One night. Just the one, then we can actually do something about it. Let's do rock paper scissors..."  
He returned to the living room, followed by everyone else. JJ had an amused expression on his face. He'd heard everything.  
"JJ won't play, because he has his couch," Henrik said. "Now we can make pairs. Marvin versus Chase and Jackie versus me. Losers will have to share a bed tonight. Okay?"  
Jackie sighed. "Fine..."  
The others nodded.  
"Jackie, let's start," Henrik continued.  
They stood against each other.  
"Three, two, one," Chase counted down, "GO!"  
Henrik's scissors cut through Jackie's paper.  
"Nooo!"  
Henrik smiled in relief. He really didn't want to share a bed with anyone...  
"Let's do three rounds!" Jackie demanded.  
"No," Henrik shook his head, "I wanna go to sleep, let's not make it longer than necessary..."  
Jackie gave up. "Fine..."  
"Three, two, one, GO!" Henrik said and Chase and Marvin revealed their symbols - stone and scissors.  
"Fuck yeah!" Chase shouted and dabbed.  
"Oh my God..." Marvin looked at Jackie.  
"From all people it had to be _you?!_ " Jackie yelled.  
"Don't be overdramatic," Henrik tried to calm them down.  
JJ was laughing at them from his spot on the couch. High quality entertainment.  
"I feel the same way, don't worry," Marvin frowned.  
Jackie turned to Henrik. "He's gonna kill me in the sleep!"  
"I heard him mumbling some incantations in his sleep once," Chase added.  
"How the ever-loving FUCK did you hear me?"  
"Fuck me," Jackie sighed, ignoring Marvin's question.  
"No one ever wants to fuck you," Marvin said coldly.  
"I just witnessed a fucking murder," Chase said.  
"You know that feeling apparently, huh?" Jackie fought back and it seemed to work because Marvin frowned.  
"Uno reverse card!" Chase commented.  
Henrik just sat down next to JJ, who was watching them argue with excitement. Henrik rubbed his eyes. He´s stuck in here with literal dumbasses...


	16. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to anti :D

"WHERE ARE THEY?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Anti was leaning against the wall. Grinning. A few drops of a red liquid fell on the floor as he traced the blade of his knife with his finger.

The man standing on the opposite side of the room noticed this. Even in the dark, Anti could see his face go pale. And he liked it.

"You don't have to worry about them," he giggled and his body glitched. "Not anymore..."

"You-" the man breathed heavily. He tried to take a few steps back but found only a cold wall.

Anti glitched again. His laughter was echoing in the dark room. "Ah, Chase... I did you a favour, don't you see? Not a single one of those children or their ignorant mother gave a single fuck about you-"

"LIES!" Chase screamed. "YOU ARE LYING!"

The amusement disappeared from the demon's eyes. "I'm not. And you know it."

Chase was shaking and he lost control at last. With tears rolling down his cheeks, he fell to the ground.

Weak, Anti noted to himself. So weak.

For a long while Anti was staring at the broken man sobbing on the ground.

Funny, how quickly someone can break...

Chase looked at Anti from where he was on the ground, his blue eyes in contrast with the demon's pitch black.

"What are you waiting for?"

Anti just tilted his head and glitched.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" Chase's face was wet from tears, yet full of anger. "JUST KILL ME ALREADY!"

Anti laughed. "Kill you? Why?"

"You took everyone from me... I don't need to live anymore..."

The demon looked down on Chase. In his eyes, he was nothing but a whiny weakling.

"No need to kill you," he whispered. "I've already broken you. You will finish my work sooner or later."


End file.
